1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been proposed an arrangement where, in the event that with a fuel cell system, detection is made that output demand for a load which is driven under supply of electric power from a fuel cell has changed from a high value to a low value, rate limitation control is executed in which the voltage change rate which is time change of inter-electrode voltage of a cell making up the fuel cell is restricted to within 200 mV/s, thereby suppressing deterioration of the fuel cell, and improving durability and reliability of the fuel cell (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2009-32418).